En la biblioteca
by Anna Strife0211
Summary: Oneshot songfic de Green Day,escrito durante Cáliz de Fuego. Aun cuando debería estar buscando pistas del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Viktor no puede evitar, el pensar en, una chica...autora original: Lady Lamia


**Hola de nuevo!! He vuelto con mi segundo fic de Hermione/Viktor ia q todavia no me contestan los del Harry/Luna xP...pero es genial!! Dedicado a los fans de esta parejita y a Lady Lamia quien me dejo traducirlo**

**La canción "At the Library" pertenece a Billie** **Joe Armstrong, Green Day and Lookout! Records**

* * *

En la Biblioteca

Víktor se dirigía hacia la biblioteca de Hogwarts. En el mismo instante que fue elegido como campeón de Durmstrang, se aseguro de saber donde estaba, ya que era indudable que el tendría que hacer _alguna_ investigación para las pruebas que lo esperaban. Sin embargo, recientemente, Víktor había encontrado otra razón para ir ahí. Una chica. Hermione Granger era su nombre. Era bellísimo, aunque él tuviera problemas para pronunciarlo. Víktor se sentó en su mesa de siempre, cerca de ella, ignorando a las fans que se reían detrás de él. Saco un libro del estante cercano y sin ni siquiera mirar de que se trataba, lo abrió.

_Hey there, looking at me._

_Oye tú, la que me está mirando_

Desde la esquina de su ojo, Viktor podía ver a la chica mirarlo desde la esquina de _su_ ojo.

_Tell me, what do you see?_

_Dime¿Qué es lo que ves?_

Víktor sabía que él no era la mejor cosa para mirar-antes que su talento en el quidditch hubiera sido conocido, él nunca tuvo una novia. Sin embargo, no había manera posible que esta chica fuera como las locas por las cuales normalmente estaba rodeado. El sabía-o al menos esperaba- que ella obviara su...bueno, _apariencia_, y que , le agradara por su personalidad, no por su apariencia o fama.

_But you quickly turn your head away._

_Pero tú rápidamente volteaste tu cabeza_

Ella se volteo rápidamente, y él pensó por un segundo que ella evadía el mirarlo, pero entonces escuchó esa molesta risa de nuevo. Sus admiradoras habían llegado, y suspiro en fastidio-al mismo momento en que Hermione lo hizo.

_I try to find the words I could use._

_Trato de encontrar las palabras que pueda usar._

¡Genial! Pensó Viktor. Un tema de conversación-¡Su odio en común por las molestosas fanáticas! Desafortunadamente, su dominio sobre el lenguaje Inglés no era tan bueno. No tenía idea de cómo empezar.

_Don't have the courage to come up to you._

_No tengo el valor para ir hacía ti._

Las acciones hablan mas que las palabras, él lo sabía. Pero Víktor, era tímido por naturaleza-él no podía ir hacia ella y empezar a darle indirectas.

_My chance is looking a bit grey._

_Mi oportunidad luce un poco gris_

Él no tenía ninguna oportunidad de conocerla si no hacía el primer paso. Aunque no parecía tímida, parecía totalmente lo opuesto, ya que estaba el hecho de que era cercana a Harry Potter, un campeón compitiendo en contra de Víctor, significaba que él no estaba en su lista de "personas por conocer"

_Staring across the room,_

_Mirando a través de la habitación _

Viktor se atrapó a si mismo mirándola otra vez. Rápidamente bajo su mirada hacía el libro que estaba 'leyendo'. Intento buscarle sentido a las raras palabras inglesas.

_Are you leaving soon?_

_¿Te vas a ir pronto?_

Hermione parecía que estaba guardando sus cosas. Víktor se asustó. Se había prometido a si mismo que hoy le hablaría.

_I just need a little time._

_Solamente necesito un poco de tiempo._

No dejare que se vaya, se dijo a si mismo. Solo necesito prepararme, pensó. Trato de convencerse de que no estaba indeciso. Afortunadamente para él, ella sacó otro montón de tarea-de lo que pudo ver, parecía como Runas Antiguas.

_What is it that drives me mad?_

_¿Qué es lo que me vuelve loco?_

Hermione no era particularmente bonita, aún él podía ver eso. Su ligeramente alargado cabello castaño era rizado e incontrolable, no llevaba mucho maquillaje, y no tenía la perfecta figura por la que muchas chicas de su edad se esforzaban.

_Girls like you that I never had._

_Chicas como tú nunca he tenido._

Viktor nunca había tenido una novia adecuada. Solo bellas chicas que él había conseguido por su fama. Nunca había tenido una chica que pudiera _pensar_ por su cuenta.

_What is it about you that I adore?_

_¿Qué es lo que tienes que yo adoro?_

Tal vez era _eso _que le atraía-por que ella no se le estaba tirando como todas las otras. Como muchas chicas, ella no estaba ni un poco interesada en quidditch, pero al momento en que llegó muchas pretendieron que eran expertas-como esa de su grupo de seguidoras la cual llevaba una bufanda búlgara como cinturón. Hermione ni siquiera pretendía.

_What makes me feel so much pain?_

_¿Qué me hace sentir tanto dolor?_

No era como si su corazón la deseara. Eso era algo que solo pasaba en cursis novelas románticas. Pero cada vez que se encontraban, y ella lo ignoraba, mientras a él se le hacía imposible dejar de pensar en ella, lo lastimaba profundamente. Era como un enorme rechazo, a una pregunta que ni siquiera había pronunciado.

_What makes me go so insane?_

_¿Qué hace que me vuelva loco?_

Era casi como si Hermione tuviera control de su mente. Todos los días, cuando iba a la biblioteca-intentando encontrar algo que lo ayudara en el Torneo-pero cada día ella lograba distraerlo. Forzándolo a pensar solo en ella.

_What is it about you that I adore?_

_¿Qué es lo que tienes que yo adoro?_

Y él _aún _no entendía por que tenía estos sentimientos por esta sencilla, estudiosa chica.

_Staring across the room._

_Mirando a través de la habitación _

Él estaba mirando nuevamente…y esta vez ella si se dio cuenta. Velozmente pretendió que no estaba mirando y dejo que su mirada se fuera por la derecha.

_Are you leaving soon?_

_¿Te vas a ir pronto?_

Ella hizo un sonido de frustración. Esperanzado, volvió a ella, pero no. Se había acercado hacía su bolso y estaba guardando sus cosas. Él rogó que solo estuviera cambiando materias nuevamente, pero no. Víktor alabo su suerte sin embargo, mientras Harry Potter llegaba y se sentaba junto a ella, y parecía que se iban a quedar por unos minutos más.

_I just need a little time._

_Solamente necesito un poco de tiempo._

Viktor había pasado por esto, hace unos cuantos minutos antes. De acuerdo, pensó, No _estoy _indeciso...

_Why did you have to leave so soon?_

_¿Por qué tuviste que marcharte tan pronto?_

Pero ahora ambos se levantaron para irse. Maldición...el pensó. Perdí mi oportunidad de nuevo. Después de días mirándola¿por qué era difícil el decir una simple oración? Un simple _'¿Me permites tu pluma?' _hubiera servido...

_Why did you have to walk away?_

_¿Por qué tuviste que alejarte?_

Acaso ella no pudo habérsele acercado, solo una vez. Aún si fuera para que pedirle que se fuera, por sus estúpidas seguidoras, al menos así pudiera haber sabido que era...o _no era _lo que pensaba de él.

_Oh, well, it happened again,_

_Oh, bueno, sucedió otra vez,_

Como sucedía muchas veces anteriores, el objeto de su cariño lo dejo mirándola.

_She walked away with her boyfriend,_

_Ella se alejo con su novio,_

Y entonces ella…se habia ido. Caminando con el Condenado Harry Potter. El chico tal vez haya salvado el mundo, pero eso no significa que tuviera _talento._

_Maybe we'll meet again some day…_

_Tal vez algún día nos volvamos a encontrar..._

Ella estaría aquí mañana, eso era muy seguro. Tenía una rutina diaria y se apegaría a ello.

_Maybe we'll meet again some day…_

_Tal vez algún día nos volvamos a encontrar..._

Y mañana él hablaría con ella. Definitivamente. Y nada de ser indeciso.

_Maybe we'll meet again some day…_

_Tal vez algún día nos volvamos a encontrar..._

O tal vez no. Pero algún día, lo haría.

_Some day…_

_Algún día…_

_Fin_

----------------------------------

Como siempre digo, dejen reviews


End file.
